halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stel 'Vadam
Stel 'Vadam was a Sangheili who lived during the 23rd Age of Doubt and the 9th Age of Reclamation periods of the Covenant. He is also the uncle of Autel 'Vadam. Early Life 2517 to 2531 From a early age, Stel was a trouble maker. He often annoyed others, and people believed he could never make it into the Covenant Military. Until he showed that he could in early 2531, by saving a Unggoy's life from ending prematurely when a Jiralhanae attempted to kill him. Stel then discovered his amazing strength. Lifting the Brute clean of his feet, he kicked him in the stomach, sending him flinging into the wall, knocking him out cold. The Unggoy Stel just saved, said despite he was one of the lowest ranks in the Covenant, he was able to get him into a position in the Covenant Military. However, Stel had to prove his worth. The Arena 2531 The Prophets tested Stel's abilites in the Covenant Battle Arena, where he was faced against a Jiralhanae who had been a serial killer in the past. The Jiralhanae was allowed armour, and dual spike rifles. Stel was allowed nothing. However, despite being outgunned, he stole the Spike Rifles from the Jiralhanae, kicked him in the face, shot his armour off, and then finally threw the Spike Rifles through his head. As the Jiralhanae fell, the crowd cheered. The Prophets impressed, they imediantly put him into training. Training Being sent into training with other Sangheili recruits, Stel was a far execellent shot, and quite strong too. But unfortantly for Stel, two SPARTAN-IIs had already infiltrated the facility, where they were going to kill the Sangheili recruits in an effort to shortage the Covenant Troops. However, quite unfortantly, Stel had noticed them and opened fire. The SPARTANs attempted a escape, but failed, as the rest of the Sangheili got into several Wraiths and Stel landed a direct hit with the mortar. After this, the Sangheilis graduated. Unfortantly still for Stel...he was just about to have his unlucky streak. Among his most recent and far more notable assingments...... Harvest Campaign 2536 Sangheili Minor Stel 'Vadam's first assignment was assaulting Alpha Base on Harvest, where they would clear the way for the fleet of Covenant Destroyers to glass the planet. Stel along with several other Minors and Majors, they attacked a convoy where a group of Marines where transporting some "important" cargo. After taking the convoy down, the Elites themselves were ambushed by rocket launcher-wielding Marines and Grizzly tanks. With most of the squad down, Stel took a Rocket Launcher from a dead Marines and destroyed the Grizzlies. However, one Marine left standing, shot Stel with the Rocket Launcher in the feet, sending him flying and near-crippling him. The last Elite other than Stel called for back up and rescued Stel. This was his first taste of the war against the Humans. This. Was. His. Fight. For his efforts on destroying the convoy (and surviving a near-direct hit from a rocket launcher) he was granted a promotion to Sangheili Major. Recovering a Nuke on Reach. For more info on Stel's (and his brother's) Battle at Reach, see the ongoing story Halo: Honor and Reconciliation. This was his starting op at Reach, Halo: HAR is when he is a Special Ops Major. 2552 Stel, now a Major, was assigned with Sangheili Ultra Kahra 'Jeramee to recover a deadly NOVA bomb; the newest in design made by the UNSC. Meeting up with Jer 'Xeromee and Gerha 'Kerohee to recover it; they had to drop down to a facility in the heart of Reach, near a major UNSC base. Meeting up with a Special Ops sniper team to enter the facility, they noticed two rockets being shot up from the facility; Kahra knew these were the rockets being shot up, presumbly to the Covenant fleet. Stel attached a Covenant bomb to power, blowing it up and sending it crashed down. The others head up and had a firefight between several UNSC Marines, then headed for the motor pool to head down the to the launch controls to abort the NOVA bombs. Stel, Jer ,Kahra and Gerha were the only survivors, but managed to stop the bombs. Unfortantly, Stel noticed there was a suitcase lying on a table. He opened it and notice a new nuke; the FENRIS bomb, which had only recently came back into service. Stel and the others head back to the motor pool and stole the captured Spectres and Brute Prowlers. with enemy Warthogs, a pair of Hornets and even a Scorpion tank in pursuit. Coming out onto a busy highway, with civilian transports and other vehicles on the highway, they managed to take out the Hornets on a bridge, but both their rotors tore up the old concrete bridge, propelling Stel, Gerha, Karha and Jer right out of the Spectre. They may have escaped, but they had heavy casulties. Nothing less, Stel was promoted for recovering the FENRIS nuke for study: He had become a Special Ops Major. Sabotage in outer Reach. Stel's next assignment was sabotaging a UNSC ship, of which was causing extreme havoc against Covenant ships. With several other Special Ops Sangheili, Stel infiltrated the ship. It was a gigantic ship, with several deadly cannons that could easily wipe out Covenant Ships. Although all Sangheili but Stel had been killed during this operation, Stel managed to plant the bomb inside the engine compartments, and put more in to other vital areas. Escaping in a Longsword before the ship detonated, then headed back for High Charity. Once again, Stel had cheated death, and for bravery, he was given the new rank of Special Operations Officer. The Battle of Reach For more info on Stel's (and his brother's) Battle at Reach, see the ongoing story Halo: Honor and Reconciliation. Stel had his final mission at Reach: sabotaging a key UNSC base, which will be the final operation on the ground before the glassing. Stel, with a squad of Special Ops, including Jer 'Xerom who he had served with on Arodnap, and Gehra 'Kerahee, who he also met on the same planet and had been stranded there for months, infiltrated the base. It was unusaully quiet, until a ambush of Marines came up, and killed nearly half the squad with a enourmous barrage of grenades. With only Gerah, Jer and Stel left, they chucked their own barrage of Plasma grenades, taking the entire ambush out. They proceeded to plant the bombs, and got out. Unfortantly, Stel was hit almost directly by a Scorpion tank shell, which broke his left arm and right leg. Jer, who had packed a Plasma Launcher with him just in case, fired and destroyed the Scorpion. Gehra picked Stel up, and brang him to the Phantom, and were brought back to the Covenant fleet, where they informed that the operation had finished, although half the squad were dead and one with a broken arm, the Covenant fleet glassed the planet. Stel briefly considered retiring, but when he came back to High Charity, however, Stel's brother Thel 'Vadam convinced him to stay. Unfortantly, this lead to Stel having to take a prosthetic left arm, with other Sangheili frowning upon him for this. Battle of Installation 04 2552 After his wounds sustained on Reach, he was given a replacment left arm and he resumed his battles and was now promoted to Zealot, fighting on the front lines again. Stel also gained his ship, the "Relentless Massacre", part of the crew also contained Kerha 'Jeramee, Gerah 'Kerohee and Jer 'Xeromee, he was assigned to find this ship, and elimate any possible UNSC forces on the ring. He found out that a ship escaped from the Battle of Reach, called The Pillar of Autumn, and as a result, he was assigned to take it out. With his ship landing on the surface, Jer, Kerha, Gerah and Stel performed some recon, until finding a dreaded enemy: The Demon himself, John-117, inside a Banshee. Eager to catch and kill him, the 4 took a Wraith and chased after it. Unfortantly, the Demon shot the Wraith, causing it to crumble off a cliff. Although the 4 managed to surive, they had failed, quite unfortantly. However, Stel decided that he'd find a way into the Halo, and activate it. Unfortantly, the Pillar of Autumn had been rigged to explode, so the 4 had to get off the ring. The four had to get past several UNSC camps, and managed to kill another Demon on the ring: SPARTAN-B335. They escaped from the Halo, just before it exploded. Seeing the Halo being ripped to pieces, Stel hung his head in distress. However, thanks to the fact he managed to eliminated a Demon, the Prophets rewarded him with the rank of Councilor. Non-AAO parts start here. Back on High Charity After coming back to High Charity, Stel realized that his older brother, Thel 'Vadamee, was convicted for heresy for failed to defend Installtion 04. Being the Councilor he is, he was allowed to vote on whether or not to execute Thel. Of course, since it was his brother, he voted against it. He discussed most of the matter with Zerma 'Madav, who was one of Thel's friends. After that, he realized he was having several eye problems with his left eye, and first realized it was actually green, a side effect of exposion to the nuke on Reach. Discovering the true purpose of the Halo Later, he met up with his brother, Thel to ask him what was going on with the power struggle in the Covenant. He told him the Brutes were taking their places for failing to defend the Prophet of Regret. Soon later, Thel found two terrible things out. The Halos were actually last-resort weapons against the Flood, and the Brutes were massacraring the Sangheili. Stel, not usaully getting angry, was outraged by this, and so, all the Sangheili broke from the Covenant, taking several Unggoy and Mgalekgolo with them. Human-Sepratist alliance. Due to the fact both the UNSC and the Covenant Sepratists both had common enemies (the Flood and the newly formed Covenant Loyalists) they formed a alliance. Stel, as a Councilor, served as one of the high commmanders for the alliance. TSAVO HIGHWAY Stel 'Vadam heard of a major battle in Voi, where he decided he'd head up and support the Sepratists and the UNSC forces there. With him driving up the highway in a Brute Chopper he yanked from a dead Brute, he once again met Jer, Gerah and Kehra, who were also heading for Voi. But Jer's Ghost had been destroyed, Gerah and Kehra's Wraith smashed to pieces, so unfortantly they had to proceed on foot. They came under quite some heavy fire from Jump Pack Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar Snipers, until finding 4 extra Choppers. Finally arriving at Voi, the 4 Sangheili joined the battle. BATTLE OF VOI Heading on to some Mongooses, the 4 Elites wrecked havoc throughout the entire battle, Stel alone taking down 1 Anti-Air Wraith, atleast 60 Unggoy, 12 Brutes and 6 Choppers. At the end of the battle, the Anti-Air emplacment had been destroyed by Stel's brother, Thel 'Vadam and John-117. "Floodgate" Seeing the AA Emplacement destroyed and most of the Loyalist forces down, Stel' noticed something. A ship. A crashing one. When he saw it, he felt dread, he smelt.......The Flood. The 4 Sangheili proceeded to the evac point, where they would be picked up by Rtas 'Vadum. Unfortantly, after meeting up with several Special-Ops Elites, the 4 had found out the Flood had actually evolved into Pure Forms, which are composed entirely of Flood biomass. With the Special Ops Elites heading off, Stel could hear a Tank form on the other side of a steel wall. It was here, the Marines gave him his nickname, "Ramsteel". Charging through the wall, Stel started venilating the Tank Form with a Machine Gun turret he found. Ripping the Tank to pieces. Stel and the others finally reached the Evac point. After the events of the "Floodgate" Stel' called it, he was given a offer to become Imperial Admiral to replace the deceased Admiral, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Stel accepted it. The Battle of the Ark After the glassing of Voi due to the Flood infestation, next major (and final in the Human-Covenant War)battle came up: The Battle of Installtion 00. Commanding the 2nd flagship, Rtas 'Vadum's "Shadow of Intent" carrier, The Sangheili Fleet of Retribution attacked the Prophet of Truth's fleet. Stel didn't have many space battles before, but due to the Elite's superiority over the Brutes, Stel's fleet utterly destroyed Truth's. After this, Stel dropped onto the surface on Installtion 00 to settle the end of the H-C War. Heading down to the surface to meet with several other Elites and ODSTs, Stel was the main Sangheili field commander for the battle.Stel noticed the Foward Unto Dawn deploying 3 Scorpion tanks and a Warthog. With Stel deciding to take one, he embarks on a killing spree against the Loyalists, until stumbling upon a Banshee, which he used to regroup at a pair of Sepratist Phantoms. With these, Stel and the other Elites (including Thel 'Vadam) headed for the Citadel, alongside 5 Pelicans containing Sergeant Johnson and John-117. Unfortantly, one of the Pelicans were shot down while heading for the beach, as the Pelican contained a Mongoose and a Warthog. The Elites took down the first tower on the beach,which was the tower that shot down the Pelican, where Stel ripped off a Plasma Cannon near it. Stel , his brother and the other Elites assaulted the second tower. Sergeant Johnson took four Marines and attacked the final tower. Clearing the Loyalists, a new Warthog and a Mongoose were deployed and taken through heavy resistance to the tower. Clearing it, Stel learned that the Sgt. Johnson had been ambushed by reinforcing Loyalists. Stel nearly lost his head after being shot by a Brute Spiker, which he after that took off his gauntlets and his shoulder armor entirely, revealing his bulging muscles. However, a nearby explosion sent Stel flying. When he got back up, his cybernetics were revealed in his arms, which were injuries sustained in the Battle of Reach. Fighting alongside John-117 himself, Stel took a Hornet and took out any Brutes he could see. Outside the third tower with Hornets and Pelicans, Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam, and a team of five Elites discovered the corpses of the Marine team, except for Johnson's. When the defending forces were eliminated and the barrier deactivated, the Rtas 'Vadum's began its attack on Truth. At the same time the former Covenant city ship High Charity arrived from Slipspace and crashed on the Ark. Debris spread from the city ship heavily damaged the Shadow of Intent and helped spread a new Flood infestation on the Ark as a means to stop Truth and to be safe from the Halo activation array. Stel insisted that this would only encourage Truth into activating the rings even more, and ordered the Elites to attack him directly. After fighting through the infestation of the Brutes they killed and Johnson's dead marines, something caught Stel's eye: more vehicles. A Gauss Warthog, a Mongoose and a Scorpion had been dropped off. Because Stel thought "Hmppf, speed is essential", he decided to take the Mongoose. Speeding across the battlefield and splattering a entire lance, Stel noticed a pair of Scarabs being dropped off by the Loyalists. After 117 destroyed it, Stel was picked up by a Sepratist Phantom and dropped back to his Assault Carrier, the "Relentless Massacre". Teleporting back to Earth, Stel's final mission in the H-C War ended. After 117 was stranded in space, and Thel being evacuated from the crashed Forward Unto Dawn, he and the Elites head back for Sangheilios. Assassin life 2553 After the war, Stel found himself a Assassin working for the Daman lineage. Assassinating many Jiralhanae Chieftains, including Keflus, successor to Tartarus, he used a codename, "Bortheo", which roughly translates from Sangheili to English as "Silent Killer". He, during this time, also met Ral 'Daman, who he quickly became close friends with after the Jiralhanae had invaded Hurol City during the events of Halo: Vendetta. He also had marked a Sangheili skull on his helmet, earning him the nickname "Ghost" by the humans, which he used as a psycological weapon. Life as Supreme Commander 2554 After the Hurol City invasion, Stel hadn't seen his brother Thel in a long time. Being promoted by Thel 'Vadam to Supreme Commander, they gave the order to head out for Doisac to conquer the Brutes and aquire them as slaves for massacaring their race twice. During the events of this, Stel meets a long-lost brother, Zerus 'Vadam. A upcoming story of the bond between Zerus and Stel is being made, called Halo: Sangheili Brothers, which will also be a tie-in with Halo: Vendetta. Return to Reach 2555 A year later, Stel would return to Reach in order to find forgiveness for his sins at Reach. Instead of finding forgiveness, he found Loyalists, including the Chieftain Garpundius. A ongoing roleplay detailing Stel's time back at Reach is currently in production, it is called RP: Reach. New Charity 2556 After conquering most of the Jiralhanae's planets, they moved onto Doisac. However, before this, Ral 'Daman's recon unit had found what appeared to be a new artifical city, New Charity, being constructed over Doisac. During this time, Stel was also inrolled and appointed Commander of the Sangheili Ascetics Unit, ''which was for only the best of Sangheili soldiers. It will be a contiuation of Halo: Vendetta and Halo: Sangheili Brothers. Ruler of the Sangheili Confederacy 2557 After destroying[[New Charity| ''New Charity]], Zerma 'Madav, who he had met before, thought of a new type of goverment, the Sangheili Confederacy. The SC would be composed of several defense branches, the Sangheili Armed Forces, the Sangheili Air Force, and the Supreme Navy. Ruling it together, the confederacy was a deal between the Vadam, Murdak, Madav, and Daman state family lineages. Both Stel and Zerma also brought out several new ranks, such as the Shock Specialist, and a replacment for the Zealot, the Commander-General. They also changed the color of some ranks, including the Ultra Sangheili, which now became a shade of cyan instead of silver. The silver armor was passed on to the C-G Ultras. It was also a secondary (backup) goverment for the Sangheili if the Sangheili Democratic Union fell. Non-AAO parts end here. AAO 'verse. Stel also exists in Against All Odds. In this universe, he has the same operations leading up to Installtion 04, but he has had several diffrences. *He remains a Zealot for the rest of the war after Installation 04. *He was born with heterochromia, a diffrence in colour of skin, hair and eyes. He was born with his left eye green. *Stel is even more less brutal than he was before. *He never made the Sangheili Confederacy, nor did the SC ever exsist. *He is Autel 'Vadam's uncle. *He is far less "human-like" and his speech is far more formal, and he is also slightly arrogant. *He is mated, specificly with Usra 'Raxon. .]] Personiality A heavily veteran-ized and battle scarred soldier, Stel has seen some of the best and worst parts of the Human-Covenant War. Due to the heavy injuries, Stel has learnt to keep his mandibles shut. While other Sangheili would taunt their enemies, Stel would remain completly silent. Triva *Stel is one of the few Sangheili to use a prosthetic, in this case his left arm. *Stel's sword, Aeolus is a nod to User: Sona 'Demal's alternate name.